Any Thing But Wonderland
by AloneInMYMindBasketCase
Summary: Sarah Hong, a gril from the United States bears a striking resemblance to the run away Zodiac Sohma. Could she be ‘Her’…?
1. In The Begining

**This is my first fanfic ever and I think it is bad but one of my potatos sajested I post.What ever she was thinkin was beond me. But I got to clear some stuff up before I go on: Akito is a guy in this story. And the girl who plays the year of the horse...well she does not exist. Carry on.**

* * *

Kyo Sohma, an aggressive red headed boy who's only dream was to be excepted by his family and beat his so called 'sappier' in a fight, was flustered beyond flusteration and on the verge of a melt down while his angry silver haired cousin named Yuki Sohma, concealed his anger by glaring off into space. A worried girl worried girl walked in-between the two with her long, strait, brown hair swaying behind her.

She kept glancing between the two while they walked toward the large school building in front of them. Kyo and Yuki walked ahead while the girl slowed down to think. Two other boys walked up beside her. She tired to change her worried expression to a happier one.

"Hi Momiji-kun, Haru-kun," she said with a fake smile.

The happy, go lucky boy to her right, Momiji, smiled back with big joyful eyes. The boy on her left yawned and said," Hey Tohru."

His white and black hair wrapped around his face. His hair was a mess. Haru was different. He was what most Americans would call him ' The Real Thing'. He had the hard rock look with a mix of punk. Very different from Momiji who's perfect gold curls landed in the right spots around his face. Momiji, not only was a kid at heart, he looked like one too. It was surprising that Haru and Momiji were the same age. But both were a year younger then Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru herself. 

"They get in a fight…again?" Haru asked brushing some hair away from his face.

Tohru nodded. Haru began again, "I thought so, Yuki seems agitated."

"I wish there was something I could do," Tohru stated sadly.

Calmly Haru said back," It is best to let it run it's coarse." 

They were silent for a while, while walking through the halls. Finally Momiji spoke. It was not like him to stay silent and not join a conversation, "Tohru, there is a new student in your class today, isn't there?"

"I believe so." 

"I want to go find 'em," Momiji said while happily while running off toward Tohru's classroom with Haru walking calmly behind him. Tohru stopped to watch the two younger walk away before turning and glancing up at the clock and quickly ran to her locker. She opened it, grabbed her things, and ran to her class room as well. Not fare behind her was Kyo and Yuki.

A girl with semi long, light brown wavy hair walked through the hall looking down at a slip of paper in one hand, telling her where everything was but was to confusing to comprehend and her new girls uniform in the other. She wore a black boyish tank top with short blue jean shorts. Her pink Converse made an 'old shoe' sound as she walked. She must have had those shoes for more than four years. 

"Come on, Momiji. The bell will ring soon and we can't be late again or my mom might hurt us."

Two boys stood outside a classroom talking. One looked like a cute kid and the other was kinda hot. The girl walked up to them.

"Um, hi. I'm Sarah Hong. I'm from the U.S. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where locker…um…here we go, locker 497 is?" 

The one Sarah thought was Momiji shouted with joy and grabbed the hand Sarah was holding the paper with and started to pull her toward the locker that would soon be called her's. The paper that was in her hand fell to the ground like a feather. A smooth hand reached down to grab it and pick it up.

The other boy walked up to Momiji and Sarah when they were at Locker497. He was holding Sarah's paper and handed it back to her. She gave a quick thanks and he nodded and said, "So you're the new kid every ones been talking about."

Sarah sighed but said with a smile on her face, "Wow. I'm famous."

The boy smiled. Gosh, was he hot, Sarah had to admit to herself but boys that were hot were ether taken or gay or hot + boy player.

"I'm Momiji! This is my cousin, Haru So-," Momiji started but was interrupted by the bell.

Haru stated sadly, "Class. We got to go. See you around…Sarah." Momiji waved and they started walking down the hall.

She turned and walked to the closest restroom to change into her uniform after she tried to get her locker open but with no luck. She wasn't very good at combination locks. But she had been lucky and had found a guy in the hell to open it for her and she figured a way to jam it so it would look like it was closed but it was really open.

She leaned against the wall by what she guessed was her class room, not really wanting to go in, at least not in this outfit. She was wearing one of the schools famous white school girl shirts, really not her look. She stared down at the short blue school girl skirt. She had wanted a medium length but the office had been out and the longer skirts, she decided, looked tacky on her. So Sarah had gotten stuck with the shortest skirt she had ever seen or warn. She hated the shoes…if you could call them shoes. They were more like slippers.

She had forgotten how much she loved the United States. Everything was so- different here. She had lived here before but never went to school. She was to young for school at the time and had taken Pre-K at home with family she despised.

She looked up with disgust. She leaned down grabed her books and stood back up. Sarah glanced at the sign above the door which lead to the room she was supposed to be in right this very moment.

1-D. Might as well get it over with. She walked to the door and rested her hand on the handle. Before opening it, she sighed.

Everyone's head turned to look at what was disturbing their morning. All that stood there was a girl who looked a little flustered.

"Sorry I'm late. There was mess up at the office," she said with a smile trying to look innocent of some crime she must have committed. Her first day, most likely her first class and she had already lied to the teacher and every one knew it but …she was cute.

"Sarah Hong, right?" the home room teacher asked. She nodded. "Well, Miss Hong, I'm glad you could join us, try to be on time, next time. And I hope there is never a next time."

"Sorry Sensei," she stated back calmly as she took a set in the back. 

"Oh and Miss Hong, you're not a very good liar." 

Sarah rolled her eyes. A sharp pain spread through her body starting with her left arm. She looked down at it and sure enough she had a big blue bruise on the inside of her arm. She must have brushed up against some one or some thing to make it start hurting again. Why did guys have to hit so hard.

"Class, would some one please show Miss Hong around during fifth period?"

No one raised their hands. Sarah felt so loved, not.

The teacher sighed and said, "Yuki, would you please?"

A boy, kinda hot but not Sarah's type, nodded. He almost looked like a girl but had a strange air about him. Like he was perfect or something. Who knows, maybe he was.

Sarah looked down at her note book and sighed. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it...**


	2. Toto, We're Not In Rhode Island Any More

Drawings formed on Sarah's notebook. It had started with some random things here and there and then everywhere! Sarah stopped to admire her handiwork. She loved it. Her notebook was so plain; it needed some spicin up.

"-Hong. Miss Hong. Miss Hong! Sarah! Sarah Hong! Are you deaf!" 

Sarah looked up. Her whole fourth period class was staring at her with weird looks. The teacher looked flustered. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the class. "Why ya'll starin' at me?" she said discurtiously.

The teacher walked up to her desk, "Miss Hong, if you do not pay attention; I will see you in detention." 

Sarah nodded but as soon as the teacher's back was turned she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge at her.

The bell rang and she ran for the door but came to abrupt halt. Something was holding her back. She could not figure out what it was. It took a few seconds for her to turn around and find the cause of her frustration. 

The boy from her home room that Sarah's first teacher had pointed out as Yuki, the guy who was going to show her around. The name sounded familiar after she thought about it for a few seconds. 

He gave her a smile, that was so fake she could bet on it. He obviously did not really want to show her around. Like any one would. She smiled back, this was also fake.

"I'm sapost to show you around, Miss Hong," he said politely.

"I know. And please don't call me Miss Hong. It makes me sound old." 

"Well, your not old…Sarah. I'm Yuki Sohma." 

Sarah's smile turned to a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked as he walk to the door.

"No," she lied.Yuki turned and walk out of the room.

A few seconds later, Sarah fallowed. Yuki asked, "Sarah where are you from, any way?"

She replied back, "Providence. Providence, Rhode Island. It's in the United States. But I've lived here before. I moved away from the exact city when I was four." 

Casual talk spilled out of her mouth and Yuki answered back the whole time he was showing her around. She found out a few things about Yuki. He didn't seem to like his family much. Who could blame him. She hated his family too. She knew who she hated the most and it was Akito Sohma.

At the thought of Akito, Sarah's skin started to crawl. Images flashed through her mind. She felt sick. 

"Sarah?'

At the sound of her name, Sarah turned to the sound. She looked at Yuki. She must have spaced off. "Yeah?"

"You don't very good. Are you sure your alright?" Yuki asked calmly.

"I'm ok. I just-" Right then some one bumped into her and she fell to the floor with her books going very where.

Yuki's expression changed and was now angry. He glared at a boy who had pasted you two. He had bright orange hair. Also called red hair. She called it orange. After all it was the color orange.

"Kyo! Watch where your going next time!"

The boy turned around and shouted back, "Shut up you damn rat!" He had red eyes that matched his hair, they were kinda cat like. Sarah gasped. He looked familiar too!

"Watch what you say, Kyo!" Yuki said angrily while glancing down at Sarah. Yuki's expression softened and he helped her up. "I'm sorry, Sarah. My cousin can be so stupid some times."

"It's ok. But y-your cousin?"

"I'm afraid so," Yuki stated back coldly. Sarah looked over Yuki's shoulder to get another look at Kyo but he was gone.

She turned he head back to Yuki, "Your right. I don't feel very well. I think I'll go to the nurse and rest. Thank you for showing me around." She bowed and started walking in the opposite direction from which they were going and turned right.

Yuki paused, watching her walk out of sight. He started to walk to the office but stopped. Something was bothering him. He had shown Sarah where the nurses office was and she would have taken a left not a right. Where was she going?


	3. Sohmas Everywhere

Sarah leaned against the outside wall of the school. She had already skipped 2 periods, what could it hurt to skip one more. Sarah heard foot steps. She turned to see three girls walking side by side talking happily. They stopped when they saw Sarah.

They were all dressed like Sarah. Had the school girl shirts but they all had different lengths of skirts. One girl had long strait brown hair that was pulled back a little on both sides by ribbons which were dark blue, the same color of the uniforms skirt. She had wide, innocent, naive eyes. She was wearing a short skirt. She was in-between the other two.

The one on the right what long black hair that was tied back in braid. Her finger nails where painted black and her eyes seamed to match. They were dark eyes you could look at and think your going crazy. She looked like a girl who was misunderstood and people would mistake her for depressed. 

The other had short blonde hair that was tied up on the back of her head. She had a strong look in her eyes. And wore a long skirt. She looked tough. Sarah would love to fight her.

"Um, why are you all they way out here? Is some thing wrong?" the brown haired girl asked.

"No, things wrong. I just needed some fresh air. I'm Sarah Ho-"

"We know. We're in your home room," the girl with blond hair stated. 

"Your waves…they're strange," the other said. 

The brown haired girl started again, "I'm Tohru Honda. This is my two best friends, Arisa Uitani and Saki Hanajima". Saki waved sadly and Arisa said hello. Sarah said hello as well. 

"So what you doin out here all by your self?" Arisa asked.

"I guess you can say I'm nervous and don't do well with people.. I don't know."

"What makes us any different?" Saki asked.

"Well, I know your names so I do know you by acquaintance." Arisa laughed at this. Tohru smiled and Saki's expression did not change.

"Well, you wanna come with us?" Arisa asked.

Tohru finished what Arisa was going to say, "We're off to lunch." Sarah agreed and they all walked to the lunch room.

Tohru sat down next to Sarah who was talking with Saki about her wave thing. Arisa was finishing up her meal. She seemed to be a quick eater.

A tray was laid next to Sarah's and she looked at it and then to the person who had laid it there. Haru sat down next to her. Momiji was not fare behind him. "Hi, Tohru-chan, Sarah-chan, Arisa-chan, and Saki-chan."

Every one said hello. "Momiji, I didn't think you would remember me," Sarah Said.

Tohru said, "You two know each other?"

"A…yeah. Haru too. They helped me find my locker this morning."

Tohru smiled and looked over Arisa and Saki. Sarah fallowed her eyes. Tohru shouted in an excited and happy voice, "Yuki! Kyo! Come sit with us!"

Yuki Sohma and his casino seemed to be pissed at each other when they walked over. Sarah looked at Yuki and then at the boy who had knocked into her.

When Yuki saw Sarah said, "Hello Sarah. Seems you've met my other two cousins, Tohru Honda and her friends."

"You mean these two are…Sohmas...too?" She asked pointing at Haru and Momiji sadly.

He nodded. Sarah felt sad at this. The one guy she kinda liked was related to her. This sucked.

"Excuse me. Sarah, we gotta go," a man with blond hair and bright blue eyes said as he walked up to you all. He looked about twenty-one. 

"Why! I worked last night! Don't I get the day off?"

"Like the boss is going to let you have a day off." He laughed at this.

"Fine," Sarah said sadly while getting up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh and this is Kai Hamaru. I work with him. Gotta go. See ya!" She said waving back when she was almost out the door.


	4. Just leave Me Alone

Sarah walked through the door of her small but livable apartment. She had only lived there for about a week so boxes were scattered everywhere. On the floor, tables, chairs, ...everywhere.

She slowly walked to her bed in the dark. She was way to lazy and tired right now to even try to find the light switch. She walked slowly but then tripped over what she guessed was a box. She was able to wobble to her bed and fall on it. She glanced over at her alarm clock.

3:17 A.M. Damn.

She had school at 8:12 that morning. She would have to wake at 6 A.M. to get ready and down to the bakery around the corner before going off to school. That gave her about three hours of sleep. As soon as her eyes closed she was out and nothing was going to bother her during these three hours.

She walked up the steps of her new school building at 7:54 A.M. Sarah was early and this made her upset. She could have slept longer. Her eyes dropped as she jammed a jelly filled doughnut in her mouth.

Sarah tried to walk in a strait line but failed. She staggered over to her locker. She was amazed she even made it up the steps in the front of the school. She sighed. This was going to be a bad day.

Haru watched Hatori drive off. He had given Momiji and himself a ride to school which was rare. Haru turned to Momiji who was smiling. He always seemed to have a smile on his face.

They walked toward the school together. Haru was wondering if he would see Sarah today. She had left early from school the day before and he was still wondering why. She hadn't said but from what she had said he guessed it was some kind of job. 

He went to what he liked to call the shoe room and slipped his shoes of and put on his school shoes. Momiji and him started to walk to their lockers but then a thought accurd to Haru, "Momiji. Lets go see if Sarahs here."

Momiji's smile seemed to get bigger and he shouted yes with joy. Then they were off to locker 497.

Sarah sighed. She was exhausted. The day before had really done her in. Fight after fight. She couldn't do this for ever. Sooner or later she would probably die.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Haru and Momiji standing there.

"How may I help you two?" she asked

Momiji said back, "Haru thought it would be a good idea to come see you."

"Is that so?" she said turning to Haru with a smile.

Haru just stared at her. After a few seconds of silence he stated, "You look like a mess. What happened to you?" 

"Oh…um…nothing. I'm fine. Just fell down the steps at my house," she lied and grabbed her books out of her locker and turned to leave, "I should get to class."

Haru grabbed her arm. It had bruises all over it. Her legs too. It felt a lot worse than it looked though.

"What the hell happened to you?" Haru said worriedly. Momiji looked sad. He had seen her bruises too.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! I don't need to tell you any thing! Why should you care any ways! Why care about some one you don't even know!" she shouted and pulled away and then ran. Any where…just not there. Some where safe.

That was the first time she had snapped back at any one in along time. She hadn't done it since her mother and brother died, if you could call them her mother and brother.

All the time she ran Kai's words were running through her head, "It wouldn't hurt if you didn't let them hit you." He had said those the night before after she had taken a beating fro this really big guy. She would never let them hit her again and get away with it.


	5. Mystery After Mystery Who Is Sarah?

A week went by before Sarah even glanced at Haru. No way she could face him now, not after what she had said. But over the last week she had strangely become friends with Tohru, Arisa, and Saki. She felt like she could tell them any thing and they would not question her truthfulness.

Sarah and Yuki had also become good friends but when ever she was around him Haru didn't seem to be fare behind. Sarah guessed they were very close friends as well but when ever she was around Haru she never met his gaze. She felt sad and sooner than later she would have to apologize for what she had said. Kyo Sohma was still a mystery. She hardly veer saw him. But what she did know was Yuki and him were fight to the death rivals.

Sarah looked up at the board where many equasions where being solved by her fellow students. She jotted down notes on how to do the math problems and started on her homework. She had tried really hard to start of her new school career with a good grade even though it was so tempting to just skip school like she had done almost all of her first and second day. 

"Finished. Finally," she sighed to her self. Math home work done…She pulled out her planner and started marking things off of what she had to do by the next day. She started mumbling to herself, "Ok, Math, done. History, done. English, done. Apologizing to Haru…not done…" 

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Sarah closed her planner with a snap and grabbed for her other books. It was now or never. Both she and Haru had sixth period study hall. The perfect place to corner him.

"Tohru, want to go to the mall with Saki, Sarah, and me tonight? It'll be fun," Arisa said leaning on the back two legs of her chair.

"I wish I could, Arisa-Chan but you know I have to work…I wish I could go though," Tohru said sadly, "I'm still worried about Sarah…she used to have all those bruises. I hope she hasn't gotten herself into something bad."

"If she was involved in an thing…trust me, I would know. But I wonder where she got them in the first place too. Saki, what you think?" Arisa asked.

Saki Hanajima looked up from the book she was reading. It was a very interesting novel that was in English but was written in Europe somewhere. It was called The Fellowship of the Ring. She couldn't lay it down since the first page. "Arisa…did you say something?" she asked.

"Yes! I did! Put down the goddamn book and talk to us! Gosh!"

Saki laid the book down calmly and said a little annoyed, "Alright, now what do you want?"

Arisa sighed and stated, "We were talking about Sarah. What you think of 'er?"

Saki glanced up at the study hall clock and stated, "She is some one who we would have befriended in our past lives. But, I have to admit, her waves are very…animal like. It's strange, just like the waves of the So-"

She was cut off by Yuki who had just walked up to all of them. Tohru smiled, "Hello Yuki-kun! How was the student council meeting?"

"It was alright. But I still don't see why they are starting to have them during the school days."

Arisa picked up a magazine and started flipping through it, "You're the president. Why don't you just tell them you want to have them on weekends again."

"I should," Yuki stated nicely but the thought had already occurred to him to but they would most likely over power his authority. He sat down in a desk that was behind Kyo's. Kyo was doing his math home work that complexed him so, that he was about to rip the text book in half.

"Any way, It's to bad you can't come with us Tohru. Your really missin' out. I wonder what class Sarah's in right now…might be able to talk her into telling me whats' goin' on with her," Arisa sad slyly.

"This is stupid, why you all worrying about a girl who can't stay out of a fight," Kyo stated.

"How do you know it was a fight, Kyo-san?" Saki asked but she also thought it was fight. She reached for her book when the bell rang. They all got up to leave.


	6. Is Forgiveness Free?

Low footsteps sounded as Sarah walked to her studyhall room. She stopped and looked behind her. After she saw no-one she figured they were her own and she was just being paranoid, like she was. She walked on till she saw someone in front of her that made her stop in her tracks. Haru.

He was standing by the stud hall door, about to go in. He must have heard her because he turned in her direction but gave her a look that said that they were not on good terms. He turned to go in the class room after a fierce stair down which took up 12 seconds and went on through the bell.

"Wait! Haru! Stop!" She shouted as she ran up to him, "We need to talk, like NOW!" She grabbed his arm and started to pull. She pulled him through hall after hall till they reached the double doors, went through them, and down the front school steps.

Haru almost fell back word after Sarah came to an abrupt halt, not wanting to walk in to her and change into a cow right there in the open. "Haru, I'm so-…um…sorry that I snapped like that, at you," Sarah said calmly.

"What ever. I don't care. I forgive you," he said turning back to the steps and started going up them.

Sarah smiled at Haru's back but then asked, "Your not going to ask me about the bruises?"

"Nope."

Sarah smiled and fallowed Haru back up the steps and through the double doors and back to class all the while Sarah was thinking, "_This was a total waist of time. I could have said al that in the study hall hallway. I didn't think he would just forgive me like that!_" 

The day went by faster after that. Sarah actually felt happier and when Arisa and Saki wanted to know if she wanted to go shopping, she agreed as fast as you can say…well I don't know, she agreed quickly. Life was good till someone knocked into someone and the world of one of the Sohma's got very confusing.

* * *

**It's crap I know. It's short and not good but it kinda leads you into then next one...so yeah**


	7. Falling For Someone

Hey, Sarah!" Sarah looked toward the source where the sound of her name hailed from after shutting her locker and picking up her bag and slipping it over her shoulder. Tohru, Yuki, Momiji , and Haru were walking toward her. She gave them a big smile.

"Wazzup, ya'll!" She asked with a smile.

"Not much…" Yuki said calmly.

"Hey, Sarah are you going shopping with Arisa and Saki?" Tohru asked happily. "…Oh ga-duh! I have to go meet them at the front! See ya'll!" She said waving back and started to walk faster. "WAIT! SARAH! LOOK OUT!" They all shouted as once and then Sarah knocked into some one and fell forward. She considered herself such a klutz which is bad if you are part of the Zodiac.

She screamed, "OH SHIT!" She closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact but weirdly it never came. She felt like she was in some on top of some one…wait! On top of some one! This was bad.

She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw who she had run into. Kyo Sohma, not good at all! She didn't change which meant he was part of the Zodiac too. This was really really bad.

Sarah got up fast and ran for the doors. In a flash she was gone out the doors. Luckily she did not loss her bag in the process.

Arisa and Saki were waiting for her at the door. Saki was holing her note book and had her book bag on her back, the same as yours. Arisa was holding her wallet and leaning against a wall.

"Hey guys," Sarah puffed. She had scrambled out of there fast and was out of breath.

"Yo Sarah. Ready to go?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah." Then they all started walking around to school to go to the mall. They all started talking about boys, sports, extra when Saki stated, "I forgot my money."

"Then we must go back!" Arisa exclaimed. But all Sarah was thinking was, "Awww…shit." Then walked back to the school and managed to just miss Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru. Sarah was getting flustered. What if they all were still in the school building. How was she going to explain herself? 

After Sarah had ran out the doors and was gone Tohru went over to Kyo to help him up. He was still on the ground, blushing. He looked at little shocked. But he wasn't the only one, they all were.


	8. Hung Up

Haru looked over his shoulder with a worried look on his face. He turned back to his cousins and Tohru Honda, "We.." He sighed in mid-sentence and continued, " …have to tell…someone. Hatori, Akito, someone!"

Kyo grew angry at these words and shouted, "No! Not Akito! Anyone but Akito." 

"Not until we know whats going on…" Yuki stated quickly. A minute of silence went by and surprisingly, Momiji suggested they all return home. They all agreed and started walking to the double doors at the end of the hall.

Sarah smiled. After turning the corner where she had fallen on top of Kyo and finding no Sohmas, she was happy. When they reached the double doors where, unknown to Sarah that the Sohma's and Tohru Honda had just gone through and were in the court yard of the school.

Saki shuffled through her money counting, and re-counting it to make sure it was all there. A humming noice reached her ears. She glanced up to look at Arisa who was humming along. She then turned her attention to Sarah Hong who was flipping through a book she had been holding with her other stuff in her back pack. Saki Hanajima asked, "Sarah, what are you reading?"

Sarah looked up from the book she had just pulled out, "Oh, this? It's called Alice in Wonderland." 

"Hatori-san? Why are you here?" Tohru asked nervously. After what had just occurred, she had a right to be nervous. Hatori Sohma looked over at Tohru with his one eye that was not blind. Suspiciously, he said, "I came to pick up Haru and Momiji." 

Sarah looked down at, Alice in Wonderland and started to read again after answering questions about it to Hanajima. Now, Saki and Arisa were talking about homework on either side of her. They were walking along in the courtyard.

Sarah started to really multitask when Arisa asked about Algebra Two homework work. She walked, talked, and read all at the same time. "Hey Tohru, Yuki, Kyo…any everybody else." Sarah glanced up before baringing her face in her book.

Everyone of the Sohmas' was nervous except Hatori ,who had not known what had just occurred. Tohru started nervously, "Um, Hatori…these are my friends, Arisa, Saki, and …Sarah. This is Hatori Sohma."


	9. Hating Him

Hatori's eyes grew wide. Sarah. He knew that name and those eyes. They had gone through his mind for the past twelve years. He was shocked. Sarah Sohma, a girl who had been missing for twelve years. Hatori's only sister.

Sarah looked up from her book to Hatori. His dark colored orbs bore into her green ones. Sarah could feel her body stiffen and she grew angry. She glared at him but quickly changed her facial expression to a softer one and turned to Arisa and Saki. "If we don't go now, the mall will be closed before we get there." She turned back to Hatori with a fake smile, "It was nice meeting you, Hatori-sama. See the rest of you tomorrow in school."

Hatori sighed and looked down at the ground, "Momiji. Haru. Let's go."

Sarah turned the handle of her apartment door and went inside. The darkness engulfed her. She sensed a presence in the room. Like any normal person would do if they felt their house had been broken into. She reached for the light switch and flipped it on. When she looked around the room and no one was there, she sighed. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

She started for her bedroom when she heard a crash. She turned around, fists clenched, reading herself for a fight. Kai was standing on one foot, trying to stay balanced, trying not to fall.

Sarah sighed, "Gosh, Kai. Don't sneak up on me like that. I thought you were some rapist or something." Right then Kai fell forward with a crash,"And, Kai, Don't break my crap. Please."

"It's not like I was trying to. You need to get ride of some stuff." He stated while getting to his feet.

"Kai, what ya want, anyways?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms.

"Boss wants you to work tonight, ASAP." 

"What? Sam get hurt or something?" This was no surprise to Sarah. Sam was a small guy with no talent. He always got hurt and Sarah usually had to take his matches. Kai nodded. Sarah walked over to the arm chair she had into corner of the room and reached for her athletic beg. She hated how she always had to fight when it was not convient for her.

**BAM!** Sarah's head met with her desk. Every so often she banged her head against the desk to stay awake. The her last match that had taken place the night before and some of the morning had done her in. She was in study hall and she used this time read but kept falling asleep, which led to the conclusion of her banging her head against the desk.

A voice came over the loud speaker, "Sarah Hong. Please report to the office, admittedly. Repeat. Sarah Hong, report to the office." Sarah gowned at reached for her books and got up.

A lady behind the desk in the office told Sarah in a rude voice, "Your brother is here to see you. He's waiting outside." Sarah was a little confused but made her way to the front entrance.

She opened the double doors and looked out. Hatori Sohma was leaning against his old fashioned car staring into space. Sarah's eyes narrowed. She started to walk down the steps. When she was a hundred yards away, Hatori looked at her. Their eyes meet. Sarah glared at him and continued to walk closer and closer.

"What the hell do you want!" She asked rudely.

"…Akito sent me." He said calmly.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, " Well, you can tell Akito to go do himself 'cuz I'm not going with you." She turned to walk back to the school.

Hatori grabbed her wrist, "You're coming with me."

"No. I'm not," She said stubbornly. But after ten minutes of bickering Hatori was able to get Sarah into his car and on the way to the main house.


	10. Brother My Brother

Sarah shivered at the sight that lay before her. A house. Just a normal house but it struck fear through Sarah's heart. Memory after memory came pouring back to her. 

Hatori put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Come on." Sarah didn't even bother to shake his hand off. She had worse things to think about.

Tohru reached for a dirty plate and loaded it into the dishwasher. She washed her hands and then proceeded to make dinner for the three men who she had been living with for over a year. Kyo and Yuki sat at their Chinese-styled table. Yuki said calmly, "I wonder what happened to Sarah."

Kyo stepped in, "Haru told us already that her brother came to get her and we heard it over the announcements, you damn rat."

Yuki glared at Kyo, "I know that. But don't you think she would have told us if she had a brother."

Kyo meet Yuki's glare with his own, "Not after what happened! Why would she tell us anyway. She's just some stupid girl."

"What the heck are you two yelling about now? I'll never get any work done with all this noise." Shigure Sohma walked into the kitchen with an annoyed look on his face. Kyo and Yuki grew silent. Shigure, a man in his thirties with short black hair and old fashioned clothing on, raised and eyebrow. "Who is this person you speak of?"

Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances. Tohru noticed all the tension and stated innocently, "Sarah Hong. She is a really nice girl. She moved here from the United States."

Shigure looked at Kyo and Yuki saspicily about to say something but was cut of by the telephone ringing. She left to answer it. The other three sat and listened. 

"Well, hello Hatori! How are you this evening?" Shigure's voice erupted from the other room.

Silence.

"Nope. I understand. When will you two be here?"

Silence.

"Ok. We'll be waiting."

Click! Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki heard the sound of Shigure putting the phone down. Secants later Shigure was standing in the door way, "Shall we eat?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Sarah shouted. Hatori had a tight grip on her left arm.

"I can't let go of you. You might run for it." Hatori looked at an angry teenaged girl, his sister. He felt a pain in his right arm. He looked down at it and saw blood trickle to the ground. Sarah was strong. A force to be reconded with. She left bruises and cuts all over his arms. She had even taken a swing at his face and barley missed. Hatori was lucky he was able to keep a tight grip on her. 

Shigure started to walk to the door with the others fallowing him when the door was kicked down. A pissed, Sarah Hong and a blooded Hatori Sohma stood in their presence.


	11. And The Crime Was Labeled, Murder

Shigure sighed and put and hand up to his forehead. "My poor house. Hatori…the girls' delightful," He said in a calm voice, but everyone knew he was being sarcastic. 

Sarah glared at Shigure Sohma. Not only did she know his name, but his face too. But three faces caught Sarah's attention the most. She glanced at all of their confused faces. She looked down at the ground, ashamed of the situation.

"Sarah will be staying with you for the time being," Hatori said calmly while whipping some blood off of his arm, "I will explain everything tomorrow…" He let go of Sarah's arm and turned to leave, "…at the Main House. Be there about noon and bring her with you." 

Shigure nodded, and Hatori walked out the door. It took a few seconds before everything sank in and as soon as it had Sarah had ran out the door after him.

"Hey! Hatori!" She shouted at his back. Hatori stopped a few hundred yards in front of her with his back still turned. "You said you wouldn't let me go 'cuz I'd run for it…so what makes you think I'm going to stay here!" 

He stated coldly, "I wouldn't run if I was you…Sarah. Akito would report you to the police if you did…about the murder of Mr.H-"

"**SHUT UP!**" She shouted. This whole thing was starting to upset her. Sarah calmed herself, "Akito put you up to this…didn't he?"

Hatori didn't answer. He started to walk again. He walked over to his car. Sarah looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. She heard a car door open and soon she heard the sound of an engine running. And then he was gone.


	12. Twisted Transistor

**Pitter-patter.**

**Pitter-patter.**

**Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.**

**Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.**

The sound of rain reached Sarah's ears. She looked around at the trees around her. The rain started to poor. She slowly made her way over to the porch ,covered by a roof , which belonged to a Japanese styled home.

Yuki yawned and started to walk to his room at the end of the hall when he realized Sarah was still outside. It had been hours since Hatori had left with Sarah running after him. Yuki paused but soon continued to his room. He thought it best to leave Sarah alone.

A door opened. Sarah didn't even bother to turn around to look who was now standing in her presence. Her wet bangs fell in front of her face. She brushed them back in place.

"Your going to catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Leave me alone, Kyo," She stated coldly.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "Come on." He tugged lightly. "No. Stop," Sarah looked up at Kyo with tears in her eyes. Kyo let go of her arm. She stood up and walked to the front door.

Sarah sat up and the covers that had covered her seconds before fell down onto her lap. She looked around the room she was in. Nothing was out of the ordinary except the orange haired boy sitting against the wall, sleeping.

_A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do  
Music do  
Music do  
Music do_

Music filled the room and Sarah recognized it instantly, "Twisted Transistor" by Korn, her ringtone to her cell phone. Korn. One of many of Sarah's favorite bands. She loved music but even now when she was in Japan she was listening to American music. She reached into her back jeans pocket and pulled out her flip-phone and flipped it open.

"Konichiwa! Their not here right now, Sarah Hong speaking." She said into the phone sarcastically. "Oh, hi Boss. Yeah. Yeah. No. I'm not sure….I'll be there." She flipped the phone shut. She looked over at Kyo, who was still sleeping.

She jumped to her feet and walked to the door of the room. Minutes later she was out the front door, leaving a note behind her.

_Be back 'round 10.  
-Sarah  
P.S. I promise to be back by 10._

Sarah slammed the door behind her. She glanced at her watch. 9:41 A.M. She was never going to make it back by ten. "You need a ride?" Sarah looked up. Kai was leaning against his car.

Sarah thought about this. She had just had a long match, she could use a ride. It was better than walking. "Sure," She said while walking over to him. He opened the car door for her and smiled while she got in.

Trees wized by while Kai drove at 85 miles per hour. Sarah cover her mouth. She almost got sick when the car made a sharp turn and came to a complete stop. It even almost tipped over.

As soon as it tipped back in place on the ground, Sarah jumped out and fell to the ground covering her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Don't be such a baby," Kai said while getting out of his car and removing his sunglasses, "So…this your new place?"

Sarah stood up slowly and almost fell again but caught herself, "…I guess you could say that…"

The four people inside of the house you two were now in front of must have herd the car drive up, who would miss it after going 85 mph because the front door soon opened. Yuki walked out fallowed by Shigure and Kyo and then Tohru.

Shigure looked over at Kai and asked, "Sarah…who's your friend?" Kai smirked. Sarah looked around nervously. She knew Kai was up to something, "This, um…is Kai…I work with him."

"Now, now Sarah, don't be like that," Kai said while putting a hand on her shoulder and then turning to the others, "I'm her _boyfriend_."


	13. HIM

**It's Short...Deal wit it.**

* * *

Everyones' mouth fell open except Kai and Sarah's. Kai put a smirk on his face while Sarah sighed with frustration. Over the past month and a half of knowing Kai, Sarah had learned many things about him. He was the kind of guy who did things to the extreme and was always up to something. He was the kind of guy who would steal for the fun of it even though he could buy the whole store. He was rich. But any guy who did whatever his boss told him to would be rich if his boss was rich. Sarah wasn't doing bad herself. Her boss was rich which made her rich. I guess that's how life goes… "Well…Sarah, I'll get goin'. See ya' tonight," Kai said while waving goodbye to her. He hopped into his car and drove off. Sarah turned to everyone. Tohru was fiddling with her hair nervously while Yuki looked away. Shigure looked shocked but kept his cool. Kyo and a light blush a crost his face and was glaring off into space. 

"I'll be inside," Sarah said nervously and walked past the four of them. Sarah sat down at the low table and rested her head in her hands. Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo soon came inside. And sat down at the table as well. They sat in silence for a while before Sarah got fed up with the quiet room and sated, "Kai, is not my boyfriend, ok! He was joking. He's always doing this kind of stuff. Trust me, I know."

Shigure said calmly, "That's a relief. Akito would have had a fit. Well, specking of Akito, we should be going." Sarah glared at Shigure, but did not protest and they soon were out the door and walking to the main house.

Sarah soon fallowed Shigure into the main house slowly, not really wanting to be there. Sarah slipped off her shoes and fallowed Shigure down a hall. The hall seemed cold. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. It grew colder with every step but Sarah kept on telling herself it was all in her mind because when ever she looked at Shigure he seemed fine and calm.

They turned a corner and Sarah saw Hatori sitting in and arm chair with a book in his lap. Sarah couldn't help but notice it was, Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. She was surprised to she him reading that book. She never even thought of Hatori reading but he must be an intense reader since he is some what a doctor.

As soon as he caught sight of you two he closed his book and laid it on the stand next to his chair. He stood up and greeted you both. Shigure said hello while Sarah just glared at him. "Sarah…go into that room. Over there," Hatori said calmly pointing. Sarah fallowed his fingers and saw the door. 

She walked over to it slowly not wanting to see the person she knew lie behind it. She grabbed the handle and slid the door open. She slowly stepped inside with her eyed set on the ground. She slammed the door behind her before lifting her eyes. Her eyes grew wide and she became fearful. A boy no older than 19 sat against a wall to her left. His eyes bore into her's while a feeling over came her. She felt weak


	14. Akito

Sarah narrowed her eyes trying to show no fear but failing dismally. Her glare came off no better than a stare. She couldn't understand what she was so afraid of. This boy who wore a smirk on his face, was not many years older than herself and got sick easily but every time her looked at her Sarah shivered and wished herself some where else.

"Hello, Sarah. Long time, no see," The boy said while standing up and slowly walking over to her. "…Hi…Akito." She stated back coldly. "Now. Now. Sarah, you don't have to be so…heartless." He reached out his hand and grabbed some of Sarah's hair. He twisted it around his finger.

"The only one whos heartless here is you," She said while pulling away. "You must really miss your parents…your real parents," Akito said calmly. "What you getting at?" Sarah asked with a glare. A smirk formed on Akito's face. Sarah's eyes widened with confusion.

Akito chuckled a bit but stopped and said in a voice that seemed like he cared but really he didn't, "You don't know? How sad. I guess I'll have to fill you in. Because of you…your parents are dead."

Silence filled every inch of the room. An coward silence. A dead silence. 'It couldn't be true….', Sarah thought, 'How would they…? He's lying. He has to be…' Sarah started to shake her head in disbelief, "Your lying. It's not true! It can't be." 

"Believe what you want but what I just told you is the truth," Akito smirked again and turned. He walked over to two shoji doors and slid them open. Sarah felt the wind blow her hair back. Leaves flew into the room. It was a nice summer like day. The sun was shinning and very few clouds were visible against the light blue sky. 

Akito sat down on the edge of the floor where the wood meet the brown colored earth cover by grass. He turned back to Sarah, "When you left, Sey, your mother killed herself. And that stupid American man she called a husband was stricken with grief and killed him self as well, leaving poor Hatori all alone. You may have not been holding the gun your mother killed herself with but you killed her all the same. "

Tear swelled in Sarah's eyes and started to fall down her face, "Your…wrong! I didn't kill her…or father! I didn't!" Sarah stared down at the floor were she could see her tears gathering together to make a small puddle. Sarah heard footsteps and felt a hand on her head stroking her hair, "Now, Sarah do you really want to stain your pretty face." At that very moment Sarah knew Akito's true intentions. He did this all to make her cry and upset. He was getting pleasure from this whole thing.

Sarah pulled away and wiped her eyes. Akito turned his back on her and walked back to were he had been sitting, "Sarah. You bore me. Leave now." He didn't have to tell her twice. She quickly walked to the door she had entered from and slide it open. Seconds later she slammed it shut.

Hatori looked out the window he was passing by and watched as his younger sister, Sarah and his cousin Shigure leave. He stared at the back of Sarah's hair as it swayed in the wind.

When Shigure and Sarah had left, Sarah had looked upset about something and looked like she had been crying. She was the only family Hatori had left and he didn't want to lose her again. He turned from the window and walked into the room and hour before he had told Sarah to enter.

"You called, Akito?" He asked calmly. "Yes…I did. Sit down." Hatori walked over to Akito and sat a good distance from him but close enough not to be rude. "Your younger sister has really grown. She was cute back when we were kids but now…" Akito trailed off with a smirk, "I want to keep her…forever." He turned his face to Hatori, "You know Hatori, I always get what I want."


	15. Truth

Sarah walked past her three friends that were sitting at the table of Shigures' house. She didn't even bother to look at them and just calmly walked past. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo stared at her as she walked past. All three of them were very confused.

Shigure walked in after Sarah slipping off his shoes as he went. He sat down at their small but manigble table. Kyo asked confusingly, "What…happened?"

Shigure sighed, "Nothing really. But Sarah wasn't with me the whole time so I don't know what happened with her and Akito." He paused and then continued, "Sarah is…Hatori's younger sister…" Tohru gasped while Yuki and Kyo both shouted, "WHAT!"

"Yes. Yes. I know. I was shocked too. Sarah is the year of the horse. She use to live at the estate but when she was four…she ran away. Akito erased most of our memories of her. Not all of them, but most. When Sarah ran away, her mother was stricken with depression and killed herself. Then because of this her husband, Sarah's father killed himself as well leaving Hatori alone. But some how after Sarah ran away, Akito found out where she was. This whole time Akito has know where Sarah was living and who she was living with."

Kyo glared down at the table, "She ran away, to get away! This is crap."

"Yes well…Sarah was living with Mrs. And Mr. Hong and their son in Japan for some time but then they moved to the United States. Then some years ago Mr. Hong went missing. And last year Mrs. Hong, her son, and Sarah got into a car crash and Sarah was the only one to survive. She got all the inheritance since the Hong family had adopted her and she moved back here." Shigure sighed sadly.

Yuki asked, "So…why did she come back." Shigure shrugged his shoulders since he didn't know. By the time Shigure had reached the part about Mr. Hong disappearing she was in tears.

Sarah pushed off against the wall. She didn't want to listen any more. She had left the door open a crack so she could hear what they were saying, but she was tired of the story of her life. But Shigure didn't tell it very well because he didn't know it all; he hadn't lived it. 

She walked to the end of the hall and opened the window there. She grabbed on to the edge and jumped out. She grabbed onto the side of the house and climbed on to the roof. She sat down and looked up at the sky. Night soon took over the light blue sky. Sarah stared up at the stars.

A memory flashed through her mind of when she was four years old just before she ran away. The night before perhaps but she could not remember.

Her little hand reached up at the sky trying grab a star but she never could. It seemed so close but yet so far away. Late at night she would sneak up to the roof to look at the stars whishing she could be one and travel around the world see all the different people.

"Sarah?" 

She broke away from her short ,meaningless memory and turned her attention to the source of the sound. Kyo sat on the edge of the roof looking at her confusingly. He turned to the ground, "Sorry, I didn't know you were up here." Right before he was about to jump off she shouted, "No! Wait…I- Please stay…" He turned around and stared into her eyes. A few seconds later he was sitting next to her looking at stars.

"They sparkle because they have no pain," Sarah said calmly. "They don't sparkle because they have no pain…They sparkle because they are beautiful." Kyo said back. Sarah sighed, "What ever." She turned on her side and slowly fell asleep.


	16. To Hell With This

Sunlight filled Sarah's eyelids. Her eyes flickered open. She cover her face from the brightness. Then she remembered she had been on the roof with Kyo…alone. She quickly looked around with a blush covering her cheeks. Kyo was nowhere to be found.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Sarah reached for her back pocket and grabbed her cell. The boss must have been calling or some one was calling her using his phone. How did she know this you might ask? When her phone played a song someone was calling. It might be Kai or any one but if it rang, the boss was calling.

She flipped it open. "Hey Boss! Waz up? Ok, I get ya. Yep. No way! Ok. Ok. I'll be there…what time is it? It's 11A.M. already! Ok, be there by noon." She flipped her phone shut.

She jumped off the roof and sprinted toward town. When she got to the large building she found Kai was waiting out side for her. "Hey, Kai. Waz up?" "Whats up is you have a match in ten minutes! Lets go!" They both ran in side and Sarah quickly got changed and cracked her knuckles while the opponent was doing what ever he was doing.

The announcer voice erupted from the loud speakers all around Sarah telling her that her opponent had entered the ring. Sarah turned and looked over at the 6 foot tall fighter. She sighed. 

Sarah flipped through all the paper bills she had in her hand counting them. She had done this every time she won a fight because one day she had caught Kai leaving out a few bills the Boss had paid her for his own pocket.

Sarah reached for the sliding door's handle and slide it open still counting the last few bills in her hand. She glanced up and quickly stuck the money behind her back and putting the most innocent smile on she could.

Everyone looked over at her, even the brother she hated. They had obviously seen the money. "Hi everyone. Waz…up?" Sarah asked innocently.

Shigure stated with a sweat drop on his forehead, "Nothing much Sarah-chan, why don't you join us."

"I wish I could but…I have many things I must get done first." Sarah smiled wider and started to walk past them all to the door which lead to the hallway. She came to an abrupt halt when she felt a hand tighten around her arm. She looked straight into Hatori's eyes with a glare. "Let. Go. Of. Me."

He grabbed the money from Her hand and looked at it. Sarah was outraged, "HEY! That's mine! Give it back." She made a grab for it but Hatori quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"And why do you have it? How did you get this money?" He asked.

"I work for it!"

"Doing what?" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

"That Is none of your business! Why does it matter! It's not like I'm a hooker! I can't even be a hooker! I'm part of the zodiac! I guess I could be a stripper…but I'm not! Give me my money!" She made a grab for it again but just like before missed.

"I said, how do you get this money?" Hatori asked again.

"I fight for it! Goddamn happy now! I fight for it! And I'm goddamn good at it too! But now that ya know, I have to quit! Thanks for nothin," She grabbed the money and stormed out of the house leaving the rest in confusion.


	17. Rain Rain Go Away

Sarah marched down the street while rain poored down on her. It had been a nice day just 30 minutes before. The sun had been shinning and there hadn't be a cloud in the sky but now…every thing had changed just like Sarah's moods. Clouds had come flooding in to the sky as Sarah walked and rain had slowly started to fall.

People ran past her to get out of the rain while she slowly walked forward. She was frustrated, mad, and upset. Most of all she was hurt. Fighting was supposed to be her thing that no one knew about. Her secret that she enjoyed. But now Akito would know. She had no doubts that Hatori would go back to the main house and tell him that's why she had to quit.

She came to an abrupt halt as she realized where she was. A park. No, it wasn't just any park. It was her park. She turned to her right and walked into the park through the gate. There wasn't a whole lot there. It had been many years since Sarah had last been there. Her real mother use to take her there all the time when she was very little before she ran away. It was also the park where Mrs. Hong had heard a little child crying and had walked over to a brown haired little girl sitting on the swings. 

Sarah looked over at the swings. They were rusted to a dark brown color and one of the two swings had a broken chain ands was hanging to the ground. Faces raced through her head. She turned her back on the swings and walked back out the gate. The rain stopped soon after.

"Sarah? What the heck you doin here?" Sarah looked up in to Kai's bright blue orbs. "Oh…I um…"

"They found out didn't they?" He asked with a sigh. "I told you that they would find out sooner or latter."

Sarah nodded and paused before she spoke, "I have to quit. No…I need to quit." 

"I …see. Come on, lets go see the Boss." He turned and she fallowed behind.

Hours passed when finally Sarah walked out of the double doors of the building where she had worked. She had said all the goodbyes and was now looking down at the bag she was holding. It contained piles of cash she had hid in her locker there. 

The over head lights flickered on as she walked down the street. She looked up at the starry sky.

"_They don't sparkle because they have no pain…They sparkle because they are beautiful."_

What Kyo had said was crap. That's all she could think of what to label it. Crap. But it was kinda nice…and sweet. Sarah shock her head violently to get the thought to leave her head. She soon saw lights through the trees as she walked closer to Shigure's house.

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Shut up you goddamn alarm!" Sarah smacked her hand down on top of her alarm clock and pulled the covers down . She stared at the clock. It was 6 A.M. She argued with herself to get up but she lost and pulled the cover back over her mess of hair and fell asleep.

Someone started pocking Sarah's arm with a pencil. She could feel it and after a full minute of pokes a she sat up and said, "What the hell-?" 

Shigure was standing to her left with a pencil in one hand and glasses in the other. "Do you know what time it is?", he asked while starting to pock her arm again. She grabbed the pencil and broke it in half. She growled and rolled over.

"It's 10 A.M. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked her.

"No. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep," She said sarcastically.

"Don't you have school?"

"OH SHIT! School!" She jumped out of bed and pushed Shigure out of the room while screaming about being late and getting ready. She slammed the door behind him. Sarah grabbed a clean uniform and her school things and ran out the door in her pajamas.

She got to school around 10: 48 A.M. She took a shower, got dressed, painted her nails and was in class by 11:13. She knocked on the door and entered her math class. Every one turned there heads to look at her. The teacher asked, "Miss Hong? Where have you been you almost missed this entire class period. Do you have a late slip?"

Sarah looked around the class room. Two faces popped out at her. Tohru and Kyo's. She laughed at this in her head. 'They must be bad at math too or they wouldn't be in the frickin class.'

"Miss Hong! Are you listening to me!" Sarah turned her attention back to her teacher. "No. I'm sorry I'm late but I didn't feel good this morning. Kinda sick. To tell you the truth I feel like I could barf now." She put her hand over her mouth to make the imitation of her being sick more believable. "Oh my heavens sake! You look so white Sarah. I think you should go to the nurses office." Sarah nodded and walked out the door again.

When she closed the door behind her she whispered to herself, "Sucker."

"Miss Hong! What do you think your doing out of class!"

Sarah froze.


	18. Soda Shop

Sarah looked up into the face of the principle of the school. The whole time Sarah shouted 'Damn! Damn! Damn!' over and over again in her head. "Um hi Mr.- um…what was your name again?" Sarah asked innocently but it didn't work this time. The principal grew dark red with anger and shouted, "Miss Hong! Report to the office immediately and you can spend some time thinking about what my name is! Now get going!"

Sarah didn't need to be told twice, she quickly walked past…what ever his name was and down the hall to the office. She reached for the hand and swung the office door open and walked inside. She turned to the secretary but the secretary just shook her head and pointed to a bench which Sarah knew meant 'Sit down and if you fucking talk, your dead.'

Sarah sat there for what seemed like hours but really was just under 30 minutes. She finally laid down and stared at the ceiling which had many dots imprinted on each tile. "489. 490. 491. 492. 49…um…3. 494. 49-" "Sarah?" She turned her head to the sound of her name. "Oh, hi Yuki. Waz up?"

Yuki Sohma was standing next to the secretary's desk holding a pale tan colored folder you see in every company's office. They were very common. His head was tilted to the side watching her with a questioning look. Probably wondering why she was laying on a bench in the office counting dots on the ceiling. "Why are you here and not in class?"

"Yuki, your starting to sound like my mother or somethin. But to tell ya the truth I have no idea why the heck I'm here."

Yuki turned and handed the folder to the secretary and said very politely, "Ms. Takahna, I'm taking Sarah back to class with me." She nodded with a smile and said, "What ever you want Yuki dear." He motioned to Sarah to get up and fallow him. She sat up and fallowed. When they were in the hall Sarah said, "Well. Well. Don't you have connections."

Yuki turned to her a little confused, "Connections?"

"Yes, connections. It's called 'net working'."

"Net…Working?"

"Yep. It's like the sayin goes : It's not what you know. It's who you know. But any way, what now?"

Yuki started walking again and Sarah fallowed. "We go back to class I guess." "Really? Why don't we do something…I danno…funnier." Yuki looked at Sarah with a blank look on his face. Sarah stated with a smile, "It'll be fun. You know you want to."

"What ever. Lets go…where ever were going?" Sarah and Yuki stood in front of a small shop. A large sign leaning against the side of the building that read "Soda Shop". Sarah smiled while Yuki cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Where are we?"

"At the Soda Shop! Dah. I found this place when I first arrived when I was walkin' 'round town one night. Come on!" She grabbed Yuki's sleeve and pulled him in side.

"I'll have the 'Tiger', Sai! Hey Yuki what you want?" Sarah turned to Yuki with a smile. "I um…don't know whats good?"

"Well my fav is the 'Tiger' but the 'Rose Spice' is good. Oh! And I also like the good ol' 'Vanilla Coke'"

"I think I'll have a vanilla coke."

"Cooly. Hey Sai! Yuki , here, wants a vanilla coke!"

An older looking man behind the counter nodded and a few minutes latter brought over their drinks. Hour after hour passed and Sarah and Yuki just sat and talked. Around four in the afternoon they decided to walk back to school and get their things and go home.

Sarah slide the door open to Shigure's house and walked in with Yuki fallowing. The many people inside the kitchen turned their heads at the sound and Yuki and Sarah soon entered the kitchen. "Where have you two been?" Shigure asked boardly.

"No where. Just walkin' 'round town." Sarah said in a annoyed town and looked around the room. Momiji was standing next to Tohru, helping her with dinner Sarah guessed. Kyo and Haru were arm wrestling which seemed odd so Sarah cocked an eyebrow. Yuki walked past her and sat down next to Haru. Sarah decided sitting down was a good idea so she fallowed suit and sat next to Kyo who was straggling against Haru's strength.

"Wow Kyo. I didn't think you were this weak that your going to lose to Haru." She said in a mocking town.

"I'm NOT going to LOSE!"

"Sure you aren't"

Haru's eyes narrowed and he started to push Kyo's arm to one side. "Come on Kyo! You can do it!" Sarah cheered. Haru glared at her. "You can too …Haru! Go Kyo and Haru! Wait. That makes no sense 'cuz I can't cheer for both 'cuz ones ganna lose so…I will cheer for…"

**Slam!**


	19. Smiling Faces

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Kyo! You got stuffed! And he's like younger than you!" Sarah said with a laugh while Kyo glared daggers at her. Haru smirked at him with pleasure while Yuki just sighed.

Tohru walked over with dinner in her hands and said with a smile, "Haru, Kyo, you both did so well. You'll win next time Kyo!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," he said back angrily.

"Whats for dinner?" Shigure walked in while slipping his shoes off. He was holding and envelope in his right hand when he sat down at the table.

"What the envelope about?" Momiji asked happily in a ton which sounded like a little kid would when they said, 'Give me! Give me!'. Sarah sighed.

"Oh this?" Shigure asked pointing to the envelope. 'What else would he be talking about, idiot?', Sarah thought with a snicker. The rest nodded.

"It's Sarah's." Sarah turned her head to stare at the tiny square shaped thing that couldn't hold a lot of things but could hold a note of some sort but who would be sending her a note or letter?

Sarah's hand snapped out to grab it but landed on the table with a 'thud'. Shigure had snacked it before she could grab it. She looked up from where her hand was resting to Shigure with a glare, "You said that was mine, right?"

"Yes. I did. But I don't want you to open it while we eat. I would like to enjoy my meal while I can. I'm getting old you know."

'Idiot' was all Sarah could think. But she didn't like the sound of what he had just said. What was he hinting at? Enjoy his meal? Would it wreck his meal if she opened it now?

A silence filled the room. But it was soon broken by Tohru suggesting they should eat. During the whole meal Sarah glared at the envelope resting next to Shigure's plate.

As soon as Shigure got up to refill his glass with water she snatched it and opened it in one swift movement. She looked inside of it with the other watching. It had a picture in it? She slowly pulled it out. She looked into the happy faces of three people holding each other close with smiles.

She crumpled the picture in her hand and stood up. "So Tohru, whats for desert?" Shigure asked as he walked back over to the table but stopped abruptly when his eyes met the ripped open envelope lying still on the table. "Amay? Whats wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I…I'm fine. I just gotta…um…I'm going to take a walk." Sarah's voice faltered while she said these words and quickly turned to the door and ran outside. Everyone watched silently with confused expressions on their faces.

The streets were filled with paddles and the water splashed up between her toes as she walked. Her feet were numb from running without shoes over rocks and twigs. Through dirt and running on hard gravel paved rodes. She turned a corner to her left and stood under a street light and sighed. She unfolded the photograph and took nother sad look at it and whispered, "Don't worry mom…I'm coming."


	20. Crap Talk number 1

**Crap Talk #1 **

This is my crap talk...some what like and writer's note or somethin. sigh Ok to start with the very few reviews I have (my friend has an account on fanfiction and shes always sayin, "Oh I get like 100 and some reviews a week". I just sigh and put a fake smile on my face and change the subject. I really would like more review but I guess my story just isn't good enough...oh well):

Most of the review are good but what really set me off was the one about my spellin and crap but guess what...they're right. I spell like crap but you know what? I **DON'T** care. You don't have to read it. But don't worry I don't hate you. My friend that keeps tellin me about her reviews edits my story and she's probely(sp) is being stupid and not editing. And now on to every thing eles...-.-'

. There with probly be some romance(sp) between Sarah and one of her cousins even though I think thats really werid but who cares are wourld is werid. so yeah...I loved all 19 reviews (I wish I had more ;.;). 

Hugs,  
AloneInMYMindBasketCase .


	21. Gone

"Hatori…Sarah's gone."

Hatori Sohma yawned ilently to himself and asked, "What do you mean she's gone?" He resed his head against the side panel of the door way. 

Shigure sighed as he looked at his friend while memories streamed back to him. He sighed and started again, "Sarah's gone. Akito gave me an envelope to give to her and I knew something was up but I dd what he told me…She opened it and ran away…somewhere…

Hatori grabbed his jacket and slipped it on while walking out the door.

Sarah noticed a gas station on her left with its lights shinning bright. She walk toward it and opened the door open. She got chills as a wave of cold air hit her skin. She wished now that she had taken some time to put a coat on and maybe some shoes.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned her head to the aisle on her right and spotted Saki Hanajima who was dressed in all black. Sarah waved even though she thought she looked like shit. Hana sort of glided over to her and asked, "Sarah? What happened to you? Your waves…they're very…Are you ok?"

Sarah placed a fake smile on her face but noticed it was already to late so she said, "Hana…Is there some where we can talk?" Saki nodded and slipped off her shoes and handed them to Sarah before she could object and reached for the door handle.

As the car came to a stop water splashed every where. Hatori sighed and said calmly, "Shigure. Get out."

"What? You can't just leave me here! What about that poor young girl walking in the cold with no shoes that has the name…oh I don't know…maybe her name might be…Sarah!"

"Shigure, it's not like I'm leaving you out on the street to walk in the rain back home. I'm right outside your house. Maybe 45 steeps away. Don't worry about Sarah…I think I know where she's going."

Shigure sighed and opened the car door. He watched as the car drove off, from the porch. He turned and before he entered his house again, he smirked to himself. 

"Mother…stop here please." Hana said calmly to her mother. The car came to a slow stop before Sarah got out. She bowed to Saki's mother and thanked them both. She closed the car door and turned to look around her. She soon heard the car drive off.

Only 30 minutes before she had been walking on cold streets wearing no shoes but now she was fully dressed. She had walked with Hana two blocks before Saki said where they were going. They we're going to her house only three blocks away from the gas station they were at before. When they arrived at Hana's house, Hana opened the door and led Sarah to her room.

It was covered in all black. This sort of made Sarah laugh and Hana asked her what was so funny she just shrugged. Then she remembered why she had run out of Shigure's place in the first place. Hana sat down on the floor and gestured for Sarah to join her. Sarah walked over to her sadly and sat down. She opened her fist and looked at the crumpled picture in her hand. She un-crumpled it and laid it down by Hana. Hana looked down at it and said, "Sarah. I sense great sadness from you…what is…the story?"

Sarah sighed and told her every thing except that she was part of the Sohma family and part of the zodiac. But she did tell her about her real parents and her "other" family. After she was finished she cried on Hana's shoulder…something she had not done in years. After almost and hour, Sarah told her where she had to go and Hana and nodded. Nothing more. Just nodded and went to get her mother.

And there she was standing in front of a shrine not knowing if to go in or…to just walk back to Shigure's which would take almost the whole night. She sighed and started to walk. The black shoes she was wearing splashed in the water as she walked. 

Hana had given her clean cloths to wear and even some of her shoes. She was lucky Hana was the same size of shoe as Sarah. Sarah was dressed in a long black skirt and a tight black tank top. Hana had also let her barrow one of her caps encase it had started to rain again.

She walked into the shrine and walked over to a head stone shaped black. It reminded her of head stones she had seen in the United States at cemeteries. She looked at the block and sighed. Then the rain began to pour again…


	22. There And Back Again

Hatori's car can to a slow halt. Rain beat against his windshield. He looked out his right side window and sigh. He turned the key to take it out of the ignition and laid the keys on his dash board. He grabbed the handle of his door and slowly opened it.

He got out and slammed the door shut. He looked up the walk way to the large shrine and whispered, "Sarah…" He walked around his car and started up the walk way. As he reached the entrance of the shrine he heard slow sad breathing.

A cold gush of wind and rain hit Hatori's back but he did not move. Sarah was sitting on the floor with her face barred in her knees she had pulled up to her chest. She was sobbing quietly. Hatori couldn't move almost like a force was holding he there.

Sarah was wearing the most ridicules thing but Hatori didn't care. He took a long deep breath and then started to walk into the shrine. The sound of his foot steps echoed with every step.

Sarah stopped crying quickly when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Hatori near her. She stood up and wiped her eyes. She tried to stay clam and say something but it came out all shaky, "W-what do you want? Can't y-you see I j-just want to be alone?"

She looked into Hatori's eyes. She couldn't stand it. He hated her. He really did. After all this she should have been the one to hate _him_ not the other way around. Tears started to form in her eyes again. Her knees started to buckle but she didn't fall. Two arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. He was so warm even though his close were wet.

Sarah leaned her head against Hatori's shoulder and whispered, "S-sorry." She started to cry into his shoulder. Hatori just stood there holding her close while she sobbed onto his shoulder. It was minutes before he knew what to say to his younger sister, "Sarah…Please don't run away again. Shigure and the others are worried about you….I'm worried about you. I…I need you…"

Minutes they were driving back to Shigure's house. All was quiet. Sarah stared out the window as rain splashed against it. She was a lot calmer now. She sighed quietly and asked Hatori with out even looking at him, "Hatori….does Akito know…I ran away tonight?"

Hatori looked over at his sister and said, "…No, he doesn't know yet. And I don't think he needs to know."

She turned to him and took out the picture she had received in the envelope earlier that night. "Here. I'm guessing this was yours…" She stretched out her hand that was holding the photograph, "I kinda smashed it or what ever..." She looked down at the crumpled picture and sighed.

"It's alright. If you want to keep it you can…" She looked up at him. Even through the darkness of the car, she could see him smiling. A tinny smile, but it was a smile.

Before Sarah slide open the front door of Shigure's house she looked back at Hatori who was seated in the drivers seat watching her enter the house. She gave a tinny smile hardly noticeable and turned back to the door.

The rain had stopped minutes earlier but she was still socked. She grabbed the handle of the door and slide it open. She slipped off her shoes and walked toward the living room where they ate. She popped her head inside and smiled. Every one was all over the place. Tohru was laying on the floor, asleep not dead, Sarah hoped. Kyo was leaning against the wall asleep while Yuki was sleeping with his arms and head resting on the table. Surprisingly, Haru was there and he was sleeping with his head rested in his hand.

"They were worried about you. All of them. Apparently, Haru over heard my phone call with Hatori and walked all the way here. So, your back." Shigure said with a smile. He was leaning against the wall of the hallway Sarah was standing in.

"Oh Shigure, were you worried about me too? Did you stay awake all this time just to make sure I came back?" Sarah said with a smirk.

"On the contrary, I was asleep in my office and I heard a car pull up to the house and guessed you were back."

"I see. Well, Shigure I'm going to sleep in my room. Have a good night." Sarah turned on her heels and walked off.


	23. Present, Past, What About The Future?

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

Sarah sat up quickly and looked around. She could heard shouting from down the hall. She laid back down with a groan and tried to go back to sleep but the yell seemed to just keep getting louder and louder until Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and slammed her fist into the wood flooring and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" and laid back down. To much of the displeasure of Sarah the yelling continued. Sarah groaned and slowly stood up. She wobbled over to her door and slide it open and continued to proceed down the hall to the source of the yelling.

She closed her eyes and felt her way to the door and slid it open. The yelling burst her ear drums and she yelled, "FUCKIN SHIT! WILL YOU STOP THE YELLIN? GOD DAMN! PEOPLE LIKE ME ARE TRYIN TO SLEEP!" 

The room fell silent. Sarah slowly yawned. She sat down on the ground and leaned back against the door way.

"Well, Sarah's back."

Sarah heard an annoyed voice. She said back, "Oh shut up Kyo! I was never gone. I tricked yall into thinking I was gone. Why don't you just shut up, you dumb ass!" 

"WHY I---" Kyo said angrily but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Kyo! That is no way to speak to a lady! Sarah! It's been forever. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." Sarah's eyes shoot open and she stood up putting two fists up to her face in self defense ready to knock some one's brains out.

Ayame Sohma sat in front of her smiling and messing with his long silver hair. Sarah lowered her fists and glared at the man, "Why? Why are you here?"

"Oh came to see every one…and you." He smiled again.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "What ever."

Haru yawned and stood up, "Well Sarah's back which means I'm gone. See ya." He waved 'good bye' as he started for the door."

"Oh! Since I'm here, you have to leave! Do you hate me or somethin'? That hurt Haru!" Sarah put her hand over her heart dramatically.

Haru smirked and said, "Oh yeah Sarah, I just _hate_ you." And he turned to leave.

Sarah shrugged and turned around to the door which lead to the hallway.

"Where are you going, Sarah?" Shigure said sternly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "If you _must_ know, I'm going to take a shower. Good. Bye."

Sarah walked down the hall to the bathroom and slide the door open, walked inside, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it with a sad sigh. A flash of memories crossed her mind.

She looked into the mirror of the bathroom and saw a little girl who looked like her when she was younger. Then she realized it was her…

_A little girl with long brown hair looked around the large hallway boardly. She sighed and grabbed at the kimono she was wearing. She didn't really like it. It made her fell weird and was very uncomfortable._

She turned her head quickly when she heard foot steps. The foot steps grew louder. Her eyes widened and she ran for a door and slide it open and quickly closed it after she was inside.

The foot steps died away and the little girl breathed easy. She turned from the door to look around the room. She shouldn't have been in that part of the Main House. 'It was dangerous' her mother would say but curiosity had taken over and She had snuck out of her room and ran past houses until she was at the Main house.

Her eyes widened as she heard sobs coming from a dark corner of the room, "Is some one there?"

The sobs continued. She slowly started for the corner. She stopped several feet away. Her eyes widened but soon softened with concern.

A little boy sat in front of her with his face buried in to his knees. She walked over to him and asked, "Why are you crying?"

He sniffed and looked at her. His eyes were very big and full of tears. His silver hair was messed up around his face. He blinked and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"Sarah Sohma. I live down the road!" She gave him a kind smile and asked, "So I've told you who I am…so who are you?"

He sniffed and said shyly, "Yuki Sohma"

Sarah smiled at Yuki and asked, "So…why were you crying?" Tears started to well up in Yuki's eyes again. He buried his face into him knees again with a sob. Sarah looked shocked and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Yuki! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop crying-"

Sarah didn't finish her sentence because she heard the door slide open. She turned her head to the door and saw a older boy standing there. His hair was a purplish color and his dark eyes were filled with anger. He saw Sarah and said angrily, "What do you think your doing?"

Shocked, Sarah only got , "I …um…" out before the boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. She could hear Yuki's voice behind her pleading, "No! Don't hurt her! She didn't do any thing-" That's all Sarah heard before and the door slide shut behind them.

The boy dragged her to another room and through against the wall. She winced as she slide down the wall. Tears formed in her eyes and started to slide down her cheeks.

She looked up at the boy who glared at her. He stepped forward and raised his hand and slapped her. He hit her several times before she called out for some one to help her. Her head hurt and when she put her hand to her head she felt a sickly liquid transfer onto her hand. She looked down at it and cried harder. The boy kept hitting her. Then she heard foot steps and looked up at the door way.

"Hatori!" She sobbed, "Help me…" He stood in the door way, staring but not moving. She cried out to him again, "Please…Hatori…" he turned him head away and walked away. Her body hurt but it hurt more that her sibling wouldn't protect her.

The boy hit her many times before she scrambled to the door and ran into the hallway. She ran down many halls with her tears and blood flying behind her. She turned a corner that she recognized. It lead to the front door. She ran for it but some thing was holding her back. She looked through tear filled eyes at her wrist where a hand was holding on tightly there. She looked up at the Hatori and sobbed.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" She looked over at Ayame who was standing next to Hatori. He looked worried but she didn't care. She glared at Hatori and yelled, "Let go of me!" With her free hand she scratched at Hatori's hand. He quickly let go and Sarah took off for the door. He yelled after her but She was already out the door.

She ran down the rode and turned past her house and ran to the large wall that went all the way around the Sohma estate and crawled thorough a whole in the wall. She ran and ran until she came to park she recognized. She ran over to the swings and sat down. She cried and her tears fell onto her torn and now dirty kimono. She would never go back there again…

Sarah turned from the mirror and walked toward the shower and reached for the handle. Cold water squirted out of the shower head and Sarah sighed sadly.


	24. Crap Talk number 2

**Crap Talk Two**

sorry, I haven't updated in like forever but school shit is getting in the way. Yes, I still have school. It sucks. My school is "different" 'cuz it goes 'til June 1st but the good thing 'bout this is we go to school at the end of the summer later than every one else. Gosh, it's hot. This been like the 1ist hot week end and I swear it must be over 100 F. God help me. I will probley get my next chapter out next week end after all my crappy tests at school.

Have a good "low temp." day! .


	25. One Word, Ayame

A loud bang sounded at the bathroom door and Sarah poked her head out of the shower. "Yeah, what is it?"

Tohru's voice came from the hallway, "I was wondering if you are hungry. We already ate lunch but I could make you something?"

Sarah smiled and shouted, "That would be great, Tohru! Thanks." And she went back to showering.

Minutes later she hopped out of the shower and got dressed. She was in the middle of doing her hair when she heard the bathroom door slide open. She turned to see who it was but no one was there and the door was open to about a crack. She was pondering this when she felt something slither past her leg. She looked down and a snake was wrapping it's self around her right leg. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath and shouted, "Ayame! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OUT!" She grabbed Ayame and throw him at the door. 

He slide down it and turned to her, "How rude…"

"GET OUT!" Then He slide throw the crack of the door and Sarah sighed and slumped to the floor and took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "That…That…pervert. Errrrr…"

"What was that? Yelling?" Yuki asked looking up from helping Tohru do the dishes.

Kyo looked up from the book he was reading and shrugged.

Tohru put a hand to her chine and wandered about the sound but soon was back to doing her dishes.

Hours passed and Sarah finally decided it was alright to escape. She just wanted to sit on the porch out side but Shigure didn't have to know that. Maybe she could get him riled up by "fake" running away. This made her giggle at thought of her evilness.

She sat down on the edge of the porch with her legs swinging back a forth over the edge. Unknown to her some one silently walked up behind her. "Sarah…you've really grown up…"

She turned her head, "Oh it's you, Ayame…DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OFF SO EASY! You ever do some shit like that again and…I'll kill you. Now…wha' ya' want?"

He smiled and sat down next to her, "Oh Just stopped to say, "Hello." And don't worry I won't do that again. It kinda hurts to be thrown around… Sarah, I need to talk to you about something…"

She looked down at her feet and then turned to him again, "What?"

"You ran away…I thought I knew why, but now I'm not so sure. So, why did you leave?"

She looked back down at her swinging feet, "I left 'cuz…no one wanted me around. I just got in people's way. No one loved me. I was alone. I thought my parents and Hatori cared about me…but I was wrong…"

"Sarah…that's not true. Hatori cared about you and he still does…it's just hard for him…"

"What ever." She got up and walked over to the door which she slid open and went in side.

* * *

It's kinda short cuz I didn't want to tell the next thing which I wanted to be it's own thing...so..carry on . 


	26. What Ever

Sarah yawned and turned over on her side. She glanced at the clock. It read 4:47 A.M. Sarah sighed, "Note to self : Stop waking up early." She looked around her room and then stood up to stretch. She looked around her room for about the fifth time and decided to go eat something.

She slowly changed and sighed. She reached for the handle of her door but stopped. There was the sound of foot steps in the hallway. She wait until they stopped and then slowly, very quietly, opened her door a crack.

Sarah watched as Kyo shut his door and started down the hall with head phones in his ears and an _iPod Shuffle_ in his left hand. Sarah opened her door a little bit: just big enough for her to slip through and she fallowed him.

Kyo walked down the hallway until he reached the end doors and grabbed his jacket. He didn't even realize he was being watched.

As soon as Kyo was out the door, Sarah quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket with out putting it on and ran out the door after him. She fallowed Kyo closely, but he didn't seem to notice he was being fallowed…and then he started running.

At six A.M. Kyo finally stopped to take a breath. He leaned up against a tree for support. He rested his palms on his knees. He took a deep breath and stood up. He was about to start running again but stopped when he heard a sound behind him. He turned his head confused. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion and turned to start running again.

"Damn him." Sarah panted. She had almost caught up with him but he had started running again before she could get to him. She sighed and turned in the direction of Shigure's house and started to walk back.

She made it about ten feet before something grabbed her arm. She quickly swung around, with the other fist ready for a fight. No rapist was going to bring her down. Her punch was aimed right for the face.

Her tensed body relaxed and her eyes widened. "Aha….Kyo!"

Kyo had blocked her punch with his right hand. "What do you think you're doing fallowing me?" He said sternly.

"I was just….never mind!" She turned back around and stomped off toward Shigure's house with a light blush across her cheeks.

"It's cold." Sarah said angrily. Tohru shivered with a smile.

"I would have to agree with Sarah-chan." Yuki said stuffing food into his mouth with chop sticks.

It had been weeks since the whole Kyo thing and Sarah had finally started to get use to living with them all. She actually like it at Shigure's "place". She loved talking with Tohru and Yuki was always nice, but Kyo was another story. She never really saw him, but that may be because she tried to avoid him at all costs. He didn't seem very friendly. Even when Sarah tried being nice to him, he would glare at her and ignore her.

Shigure sighed, "It's about that time again…"

Sarah glared at Shigure, "What "time again" crap?" Yuki sighed. Sarah looked over at him. She could tell he didn't enjoy what ever it was which meant she would most likely hate it too.

"New Years." Shigure said. 

Tohru looked down at the table sadly. She knew how Akito was and since Yuki and Kyo had missed the previous year's New Years family gathering they would not stay back with her. She would be alone this New Years.

"Damn." Sarah muttered under her breath. She had totally forgotten New Years. It seemed so long ago, and it was, but she could still remember how it all went. The dance. The feast. Being watched hour after hour by the head of the family…She hated it. "I'm not going."

Every one turned their attention to her. Shigure blinked a few times and said, "You have to go."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do." 

"I am _not_ going."

"I beat Hatori would love to hear this…"

"Ok. Shut up! I'll go…but I will only go if…" She put a hand on her chine to think, "Only if…Tohru can go!"

Sarah sat down in front of the T.V. to watch cartoons. Even at her age she still loved to watch them. 

"I have to say Sarah, you are a smart one."

Sarah turned her head to look at Shigure who was standing in the door way, "Huh?"

"That little stunt you pulled… 'I'll only go if Tohru can go!' You are a smart one. But did you really think Akito was going to let you miss New Years?"

"I…" Sarah didn't know what to say. No one had ever figure out her plans before. This seemed all so new.

"Well, you're going and so is Tohru. I just hope Akito doesn't hurt young Tohru." And Shigure walked into the hall to his study leaving Sarah with her mouth hanging open with shock.


	27. Kagura

"Kyo? I NEVER WANTED TO STEAL KYO FROM YOU, BITCH!"

"I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT MY KYO, TRAMP!"

Shigure sighed, "Kagura's here." He continued to sigh while trying to read the news paper. Outside the living room, in the hallway two girls were about to go at it.

Sarah, one of the girls, glared at the other. Unknown to her, the girl's name was Kagura Sohma, the girl madly in love with Kyo Sohma. Minutes earlier had been the first time she had ever seen this girl in her life. Sarah thought this would end as just some 'word' fight but not now. She could take 'slut', 'bitch', 'fucker', but the girl had gone to far when she called her a tramp.

At 8:55 A.M. Sarah had stepped out of the shower ready for a new day. She had quickly dressed and opened the door of the bathroom, but fell back with shock when she saw a young girl glaring daggers at her from the door way. "Are you the slut now living in this house?"

Sarah had jumped to her feet, "_I_ am no slut!"

The girl had yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE THE FUCKIN' SLUT WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL KYO AWAY FROM ME!" And you know the rest. At this point Sarah was confused and the situation was almost laughable to her.

Sarah glared at the girl about ready to pounce, "You're messin' with the wrong bitch, bitch."

"Aha…Hey Sarah, Kagura…Hey, Kagura I think Kyo's upstairs" Yuki said a little confused about the situation.

Kagura's expression changed immediately. She shouted Kyo's name and ran upstairs. Sarah tilted her head with confusion, "Aha, Yuki? Who the hell?"

"That Kagura Sohma. She loves Kyo…She also get jealous easily. Best to stay out of her way…"

"I could take her!"

"Sure you could." He said unconvinced as he walked past her on his way to the kitchen.

Sarah sighed, "And how_long_ is this messed up chick goin' to be here?" She rested her elbow on the dinner table while playing with her food. Sarah glanced at Shigure who didn't know the answer.

All four of the people sitting at the table could hear punching and kicking noses from out side. A sweat drop formed on Yuki's head while Tohru tried to ignore it, "Sarah, we all should play Rich Man Poor Man after we're done eating…"

"Aha…I don't know how to play…" 

"Never mind then…."

Minutes passed and then the sounds from the front yard disappeared. Sarah turned her head when she heard a door open.

"Kyo…ran off…" Kagura said sadly steeping into the house.

_Who could blame him…_ Sarah thought with a smirk.

Shigure folded up his news paper and sat it aside, "Kagura, why are you here and how long?" 

Kagura Bounced over to a spot next to Tohru and sat down with a smile, "I'm here to make sure you all come to New Years and I'm here 'till tomorrow, when we leave…" She trailed off when she caught a glimpse of Sarah and narrowed her eyes to a glare.

Sarah noticed Kagura staring at her so she turned her head and leaned forward and glared back.

_Bring it on bitch…_


	28. Crap Talk number what ever

**Crap Talk #…what ever**

Sorry I haven't been workin' on a new part, chapter, thingy, but I've had a lot on my plate lately due to 4-H, basketball, state fair, ext. But I do have good news! . I have decided to change the outlook for my story in many ways! Trust me- for the better. I'm only going to tell you a few though. I have decided to have Akito be a girl which he really is…I think….(?) and I'm going to have Rin in the story! So yeah…

Also I feel I have to apologize for …well, my misspellings. I'm going to be a freshman this coming school year and I should be able to spell really good, right? Wrong.

When I was in the first grade I told my mother that the words on the board looked like ghosts childish I know. So she took me to see an eye doctor and he sad I was fine and should just go on livening life. He was wrong. Years past and I started falling behind in class. I thought I was just dumb, stupid. Soon I was so far behind they sent me to a 'special' room called the "Resource Room". It was for kids with learning disabilities and ext. While being part of this special class, I felt alone and scared. During the times I got to be with my 'smart' friends from the 'normal' room, I felt lost and left behind. My friends were all excelling and all I could do was watch from the sideline. Even now, it bring tears to my eyes because I felt so…so different. It's hard to explain how I felt because it hurts so much. Man, I'm balling over something so stupid.

I was so jealous. (I don't even know it I spelled it right…jealous.) All I could ever think was, 'My friends are so smart, and I'm just stupid….' In the fourth grade I finally got glasses and I started doing better. But better wasn't good enough. I was still separated from my friends. I worked my ass off to get better! It took a few years, but I got there. 6th grade was my last year for the room. No more being separated and feeling dumb. My 7th grade year I was still considered apart of the room, but I spent almost no time there. I was so happy. I never fit in any where during all my time and most of my time in elementary and middle school. I didn't fit into the normal class because they were way to smart for me while I wasn't mentally challenged or dumb enough to be part of the room. I was alone. When my 8th grade year started, I never had to go back. I had contacts and I was happy. Late my 7th grade year I started reading hard books and now I'm reading Shakespeare and H. G. Wells. I can read with the best of them.

My vocabulary when I speak is one of the best and my reading level just keeps on sorrowing. My math is a little above average and so what if I can't spell the greatest? I still like to write. So in my stories my miss spellings are everywhere, and I know they're there. Every one has imperfections. I can't spell very well. If you feel you have to correct my imperfections and tell me whats wrong, then this story is not for you!

-Sadie (also known as AloneInMYMindBasketCase)


	29. Sleep Over!

Sarah sighed and leaned against a tree, "There is no time, like alone time…" She quickly grabbed for her note book and started jotting down random thoughts that popped into her head that very moment.

She quickly looked up. _Footsteps?…_

"Who's there!"

"Aha…um…Sarah, right?"

"What do _you_ want?" Sarah practically jumped to her feet and glared at the girl she had meet that day, Kagura.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I…I, um, want to apologies." Sarah sat back down and looked down at her notebook uninterested. "I know I was out of line, but could you please forgive me? I jumped to conclusions…" 

Still looking down at her note book and then wrote down, _Forgive?_ She paused and then wrote next to it: _maybe_. "Who put you up to this? Shigure? Yuki? Tohru? Yeah, it was Tohru, wasn't it?"

"What? No…Tohru didn't…" Kagura trailed off.

"It's ok. I know Tohru talked to you. I just want to make one thing clear. I do NOT like Kyo. I think he's a complete jerk."

Kagura blushed with frustration, "But, he's not! Really…He's not so bad…"

"Whatever. I forgive you." Sarah slowly got up and walked past Kagura.

Kagura spun around, "Sarah! Wait!" She ran up to Sarah. "I was hopping we could…be friends?"

Sarah stopped walking and turned around to face Kagura, "_You_ want to be my friend…? What's up with the sadden change of heart? I mean, gosh, we were both at each other's throats today, and now you want to be my friend…Forgiveness is one thing, but friendship?"

Kagura's eyes sank. How cruel could this girl get?

"Sounds cool. I'm game."

Kagura looked up surprised. Sarah was smiling. Kagura ran over to Sarah and hugged her. Shocked, Sarah said, "Wah?" 

"This is going to be so much fun. Lets go hang out." Kagura grabbed Sarah's arm and started to pull her back to Shigure's house.

Confused, Sarah just said, "But I-" Then she smiled.

_So much for alone time…_

"So Shigure…Is all the family going to be at this 'thing'?" 

"Sarah, it's not a 'thing' as you say. It is a gathering."

Sarah rolled her eyes _Also know as 'Drinking Fest'…_

"It is the Sohma Family New Years Gathering!" Shigure said waving his arms in the air. "And yes, all the family will be there," he said as an after thought.

Sarah sighed and jumped to her feet and out of Shigure's office. _Man, this is going to suck…_ She stopped at Tohru's room and knocked, "Hey Tohru, you in?"

Tohru's voice traveled through the door, "Yes! Kagura and I are having a sleepover! Come in!"

Sarah slide the door open and in fact Kagura and Tohru had sleeping begs all over the floor and were dressed in the most girly pajamas Sarah had ever seen. "Sarah, are you going to come to our sleep over?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"Why not!" Sarah quickly left to change and grab the things she needed.

With her pillow in her arms she ran down the hall toward Tohru's room. She hated to admit it but she was existed. She had never been invited to a sleep over. Even though the sleep over was in Shigure's house, she couldn't wait.

She glanced down the hall and her eyes widened. She started stop and ended up sliding down the hall a few feet. She sighed.

Kyo, looking even more jerkish than usual to Sarah, walked past her practically knocking into her. He glared as he past by. Sarah watched as he went into his room, "What an ass." 

"Good morning, Yuki. Yuki?" Shigure folded his newspaper up, "Are you even awake?"

Yuki, freshly dressed, sat down and rested his elbow on the table. "I'm awake…."

Shigure sighed, "Oh Yuki! Smile. It may be New Years but It's not we're leaving poor Tohru her by herself."

"I thought we were leaving at eight." Kyo said angrily walking into the room. Shigure answered, "Well, we were. But now we are not. Tohru, Kagura, and Sarah are still sleeping. I heard them all night. They most likely got no sleep. I'm surprised though. Kagura and Sarah actually made up and are getting along."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

Three girls could be found lying on the floor of Tohru's room, asleep. They had blankets every where! One of the girls eyes flickered open. "My head feels like shit." She stumbled to her feet and out the door.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Shut up, Shigure." Sarah stumbled toward a cabinet.

"Sarah, do you feel alright? You're really pail." Yuki asked.

Sarah's vision blurred as she looked through the cabinet. She shook her head to stay alert, "I'm….fine, Yuki. I just have a headache. I need…"

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She felt a pain surge through her head and a liquid slide down her face. She could her things over turned and shouts before every thing was gone…just gone.


End file.
